


A Stirring Tale

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animate Object, Bodily Fluids, Double Penetration, First Time, Hero Worship, Humor, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great sorcerer Lucius Malfoy leaves his hapless, but very charming, apprentice to his own devices, for just a little while. How bad could reading an improving book possibly be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stirring Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in February 2008.  
> (Please note that I may lock my explicit stories to registered users only, once they've been up for a bit.)
> 
> Warning: Very explicit and messy.
> 
> Notes: Written for the LuciusFQF Prompt "Twisted Fairy Tales". I chose The Sorcerer's Apprentice, aka The Master and His Pupil, the text of which can be found at Wikipedia.

If he had any sense, Lucius knew, he would rid himself of his menace of an apprentice. There were only so many times one could magically repair the same piece of crockery, pretend not to notice a cloud of noxious fumes drifting above one's freshly washed hair, or claim that rose tinted Veritaserum would be perfectly efficient.

The fact was - and he would never admit this to anyone, as he had a reputation for exquisite villainy to keep up - Lucius was incredibly fond of young Harry. Not only was the boy enthusiastic, charming and loyal to a fault, but Lucius would be quite content to while away his days contemplating the milky skin, bright green eyes and ebony hair, not to mention that innocent blush on the boy's face on those rare occasions when his master had cause to praise his work.

Contemplating Harry's finely toned limbs and pert backside generally took place at night, in the privacy of Lucius' bed chambers. The master sorcerer was just recalling one such night earlier in the week, when the boy approached him at his oak desk. Lucius sighed. "Yes, Harry?"

"Master Lucius," Harry whispered, panting guiltily and in a most distracting manner. "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I've let the hair growth potion boil over."

Suppressing a snort, Lucius rose. "Have you really? Let me see if it's salvageable." He crossed the room to his worktable, where a vanilla-toned potion was leaking over the edge of his best cauldron and causing a nearby cloth to grow a full head of hair. "Harry!" he roared, spinning on his heels.

The boy bit his lip becomingly, turning its usual rosy pallor into the fresh red of a ripe apple in seconds; Lucius suppressed a heartfelt groan, his anger vanishing as if a breeze had swept it from the room. "I was distracted for a moment, master. Only a moment!" Harry tried to explain. Then he flushed and looked down.

"What distracted you, Harry?" Lucius asked, attempting to sound intimidating despite the guilt written all over the boy's face.

Harry peered at him from beneath his bangs of unruly black hair, eyes glazed and almost... adoring? Surely not. "It was nothing, master."

Lucius assessed the boy closely and narrowed his eyes. "Now, Harry, I need to go out this afternoon. There are expensive ingredients I need to buy, and I want to be quite sure they get here intact." He felt a little guilty at Harry's pout; then again, it was the prettiest pout he'd ever seen. He continued more gently, "Can I trust you to remain here on your own for an hour?" When Harry nodded, eager to please, Lucius sighed. "I won't find my home in smithereens upon my return?"

"No, master. I'll be very careful. I won't do anything dangerous!"

This excessive eagerness of Harry's was something of a worry. Lucius rubbed his temple. "I don't want you doing _anything_ in my absence, Harry, dangerous or otherwise, do you hear? Simply sit quietly with an improving book."

"Yes, master. That's exactly what I had in mind."

Lucius sighed. "Harry, come here." When Harry shuffled to stand right in front of him, Lucius smiled encouragingly. Harry would not quite meet his eyes, but Lucius put that down to his natural shyness, and probably not a small amount of guilt over the potions mishap. He cupped Harry's cheek, delighted when this caused a sharp intake of breath. He almost imagined he could feel Harry leaning into the caress. Before he could do something foolish like, for instance, ravish the boy, Lucius withdrew his hand, pushed Harry to one side, and sighed. "One hour, Harry."

"Yes, master."

Lucius strode across his laboratory, donned his cloak, and left Harry to his own devices.

* * *

Harry left to his own devices was never a good thing, however. Master Lucius had barely exited the front gates, when the boy hurried to the vast bookshelf along the back wall, climbed up the ladder provided, and reached for the scarlet leather-bound volume he had been eyeing for days. He'd only been waiting for an opportunity to inspect it, ever since seeing the title on the spine: _1001 Spells and Charms for Lovers_.

He beheld it with a sigh. Granted, he did not actually have a lover, though even the sound of the word brought on a rush of wild emotions coupled with an instant image of his beautiful, imposing master looming over him. He shivered. Perhaps, if he was very lucky, there might be a spell in this book to help him impress Master Lucius; Harry hated being a clumsy oaf with nothing at all to recommend him, let alone inspire love.

He climbed back down to the floor and was flicking through pages even while walking to the long work table. There, he perched on a wobbly stool and continued to thumb the ancient volume. He had just decided to read about transfiguring everyday items into tokens of affections, when he noticed the cane; his master had left it behind in his peculiarly sudden hurry to leave. Harry reached for it, nearly toppling off his stool, then held the cane in both hands. He gasped when he felt it thrumming with magic and power, recognizing his master's magical signature immediately - it was as distinctive as his warm, masculine scent.

Harry closed his eyes, letting the memory of Lucius' scent and hand on his cheek combine with the feel of his magic vibrating between his palms. He shivered, growing more aroused by the second. Forcing his eyes open, Harry quickly glanced over his shoulder to make certain his master was not returning for his cane, then he looked back down at the book, attempting to concentrate.

The spell to transfigure an item into what the book mysteriously referred to as a 'love aid' was swimming in front of Harry's eyes. The cool snake head topping the cane was so smooth under his hand... the bright emerald eyes like pebbles... and the tiny silver teeth such sharp pinpricks of sensation against his exploring fingertips... Harry murmured the words of the charm softly and haltingly under his breath. The shaft of the cane was hard and unyielding in Harry's stroking hand, and he could not help himself - he shifted it between his legs and pressed his thighs together, moaning when the solid surface pressed alongside his cock, which was rising higher and growing harder by the moment.

"Master," Harry sighed, then cursed himself for his distraction and decided to keep reading out the charm until he thought he might be able to remember it. As he was speaking, his index finger slipped into the snake's open mouth, caressed the elegant tongue and the gently sloping cavern, then slipped out again to run over the top of the shiny head. Shiny, because it was where his master's hand lay, and sometimes absently stroked, just as Harry was doing now. He lifted the cane up a little, hissing when the shaft dragged up along his cock through the thin fabric of his trousers. Harry rubbed his cheek against the snake's head, closing his eyes and thinking of his master touching it again without being aware of any of this. He smiled and pressed his mouth to the top of the head, feeling a guilty thrill. Yes, Master Lucius would rest his elegant hand on it without knowing Harry's kiss clung to the snake's head, almost as if it had been pressed directly into his palm.

Harry continued to read out loud, his voice breathy with arousal. All the while, he continued to absently stroke the cane's black leather shaft with one hand and caress the ribbed neck with the other. It took him a moment to realise the object in his hands was changing - slowly, the leather grew more pliable, more like skin, and the metal nibs on the snake's neck seemed to give a little, softening under his fingertips, like rubber.

Harry gasped in surprise, then horror, when he realized that his master's much loved snake cane seemed to be turning liquid in his hands. "No!" he yelped. "No, please. Don't--"

It stopped at once. And Harry was left holding a still firm, but pliable, version of the cane, except that every hard surface had softened. And the snake head appeared to be... _staring_ at him. He would have dropped the thing at once, had he not been so afraid of damaging it even further. He held it at a distance, his hands shaking.

"What are your ordersss?" the snake head hissed.

Harry rapidly blinked a few times. No, he wasn't dreaming. The thing really was talking, the silver tongue flicking at him. "Erm..."

"You mussst give me a tasssk, or I shall have to ssstrangle you," the snake hissed portentously, moving of its own accord up Harry's outstretched arm and towards his neck, no doubt to make good on its threat.

"Wait, no!" Harry tried not to panic. "Stop, I don't have any orders. I mean, I have no idea what to--"

"You have sssummoned me with Dark Magic, and now you mussst ussse me, or I shall ussse you."

Harry squeaked with fright at the ominous words. "I didn't use Dark Magic! You've got it wrong. I was only trying to learn something to impress Master Lucius."

The snake's head weaved back and forth. "All love ssspellsss are Dark Magic, you young fool! Had you paid better attention, and lissstened to my massster, you would know thisss."

"I do listen to him!" Harry protested, and his expression grew dreamy. "I _love_ listening to him. It doesn't matter at all what he says. His voice is so smooth, and deep, and I love to simply let it wash over me like-- Urghh!" The snake had wrapped itself around Harry's neck, and he foggily realised that this distraction of his really might be his doom one day. He tore at the creature, giving himself just enough breathing space to squawk, "I have an order!"

Reluctantly, the snake unwound itself from around his neck, leaving him to cough and splutter. "Well?" it hissed haughtily.

Harry glared at it. Then he looked around frantically. "Go and..." He noticed the slow-simmering and thoroughly harmless healing salve in the smallest cauldron. "Stir that potion over there."

The snake gave him a disdainful look, but then proceeded to sliver along the table. When it reached the cauldron, its head hovered above it for a moment while its tongue flicked out rapidly. Then it curled itself around the top rim of the cauldron and dipped its tail inside, swirling it around the warm white concoction lazily.

Harry coughed again, loosening his already rather too baggy tunic at the neck. He thought frantically about how to fix what he'd done, but was distracted by the snake's eyes fixed on him while it stirred. "What?" he snapped.

If snakes could shrug, it would have done so, but as it was, it merely continued observing Harry.

He flicked a few pages, but there was nothing there about how to turn a transfigured object back into its original form. The truth was: he had never expected to make a spell work, all by himself, so he simply hadn't thought that far ahead. Oh, how he wished his master was home!

"Done."

Harry's head shot up. "What?"

"I have done asss you told me. The potion isss ssstirred."

"No! No, you have to keep going! Keep stirring!" Harry waved his hand around in a stirring motion, but the snake was unimpressed.

"It would be ussselesss to keep ssstirring. My work isss done."

"Hey, you can't decide that. I didn't order you to stop." Harry was frantic, having no idea what to make the thing do without causing damage to his master's laboratory. But he didn't fancy getting himself strangled either. Already, the snake was slithering dangerously close to him, so he took a somewhat desperate gamble. "I order you to do whatever my master would desire!"

The snake stopped immediately, its head held high and its expression gleeful and triumphant, as if it knew something Harry had no concept of at all.

Harry tried to remain calm. Surely, his master would not want to do anything truly _bad_ to him? But, then again, he had just ruined yet another potion, and he was exceedingly incompetent at magic, sheer dumb luck being the only reason he hadn't hexed them both into accidental oblivion yet. Perhaps his master was at the end of his tether, and his cane - being his constant companion - knew this?

Harry slid backwards on the stool a little, but the snake followed him along the table, moving closer slowly, slither by slither. Something about its expression - if snakes had such a thing - reminded Harry very distinctly of his master when he was up to something. He gulped. "Please don't hurt me."

The snake swayed for a moment, as if ready to strike, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to meet his maker. The next thing he became aware of was something wriggling inside his trousers, and his eyes flew open just in time to watch the cane's, or rather the snake's, tail disappearing behind his waistband. He was all too aware of what the rest of the thing was doing with itself.

Harry gasped, clutching the table's edge with both hands. "Oh god, oh no, don't--"

The smooth leather - now very flexible, not to mention warm and slippery from the salve - coiled briefly around his cock, but the moment Harry leapt up off his chair, it unrolled itself and slithered downwards, leaving only the far end of it circling Harry's cock. It slipped through between Harry's thighs and back, where, without warning, the silver tongue flicked out and licked at his... his...

"Oh my god, what are you _doing_?" Harry cried out delightedly, his voice much higher and his outrage less convincing than they should be.

The snake cane kept exploring idly. The tongue - still silver, still metal, still cool, but extremely flexible now - tickled the wrinkled edges of the tiny hole, then stabbed inside.

Harry fell to his knees, supporting himself with his hands on the cold floor and trying to catch his breath. He was panting, arching his back, and thus enabling the silver tongue to bury itself even deeper, while he wheezed and moaned helplessly.

* * *

Lucius' trip had taken less time than expected, but even so, he felt the urgent need to return home, lest Harry had been up to no good. He told himself he was being over-cautious. Even his hapless apprentice could not do much harm with a healing salve and the cane he had so carelessly left behind. But when he neared his home, and approached the laboratory in the extension at the back, he heard what sounded distinctly like moaning.

"Harry!" he called out, dropping his jars of priceless ingredients to shatter on the ground. Striding towards the door, flourishing his wand at it to cancel the locking spells, and rushing inside - all occurred within seconds. "Harry, are you-- Merlin!"

"Master!" Harry panted, lying on his side on the floor, facing him with flushed cheeks, wide eyes, and was that a little bit of drool in the corner of his mouth? And, oh dear, his trousers were pushed halfway down his thighs, only the long tunic preserving his modesty. Before Lucius could ask, Harry bucked forward, pressing his groin against the floor and arching his neck.

Lucius' eyes widened. His cane... His _cane_! was stuck inside Harry's beautiful, pert, delightful arse, thrusting lazily in and out while Harry mewled with pleasure. Lucius was instantly hard enough to do serious damage to his tight trousers, should he shift in a careless fashion.

"Good heavens, Harry! Let me... well, remove it, I suppose?" Lucius offered huskily, kneeling beside his apprentice. His hand reached out for the length of black leather, and it slowed right down, as if waiting to find out what he would do.

"No! I mean... oooh!" Harry made a funny little sound halfway between a gasp and a giggle, pressing his cheek to the floor. He peered up at Lucius, blushing. "I'm sorry, master. If it stops, it's going to strangle me."

Lucius fell back on his heels, blinking. "Just what _have_ you done this time, Harry?" Were he not so aroused, he'd be laughing.

And were Harry not all raw nerves and sensations, he'd be offended by the twitching of Lucius' lips. As it was, the sight merely made him sigh dreamily. "Transfiguration," he managed to croak.

"Yes, I can see that." Lucius' eyes left Harry's face to once again fix on the thrusting cane. "Why in Merlin's name is it doing... that?"

Harry's face was instantly awash with colour. This time, it had little to do with his arousal. "It demanded to be given an order... Oh! _Merlin!_ I... I made it stir the potion. And when it stopped, I could think of nothing to say to it except..." He quietly murmured something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

Harry gasped, arching his back when the next thrust was impossibly deep and at a whole new angle. "To do whatever you would... desire... master."

Lucius groaned, watching with glittering eyes as the cane bent into a U-shape, the tip remaining inside Harry, while the head vanished between Harry's legs. A moment later, he inhaled sharply, guessing what exactly was causing Harry's long, drawn-out moan.

"Oh, Master Lucius!" Harry shuddered all over. "Help me. Please!"

"Harry, do you _want_ me to stop it?" Lucius offered half-heartedly. "I can do so safely."

"No, please." Harry did his best to focus on Lucius. He took a deep, shaky breath and asked, "Is this really what you desire of me, master?"

Lucius reached out and stroked the back of Harry's head. He smirked.

Harry's eyes grew huge. He turned his head, dislodging Lucius' hand, and pressed his lips into his master's palm, just as he'd imagined doing earlier.

"Harry..." Lucius tipped up Harry's chin and leaned in to kiss him. The taste of those swollen lips - Harry had been biting them incessantly in his ecstasy - was even sweeter than he had imagined it. And oh, he had imagined!

Harry was reeling, faint with need. His master's taste filled his mouth, his master's tongue stroking his own forcefully, even as his long fingers buried themselves in Harry's hair and cradled his head tenderly. He kept his eyes closed until his lips were released, and returned his master's smile shyly while his tunic was pushed up, exposing his bare backside entirely. What a sight he must be with that cane inside him! He blushed, lowering his eyes.

"Keep looking at me, Harry." Lucius' voice was deeper than ever, its effect putting to shame that of the snake head suckling Harry's cock. His beautiful grey eyes were like quicksilver, and Harry could not help but moan at the heat in them. Lucius' hand remained at the small of Harry's back, stroking up and down as if to calm him, whilst he reached around to draw the cane's end slowly out of Harry's hole.

Harry shuddered as it passed through, leaving him gaping wide open and empty. But only for a moment. The very next, he felt his master's fingers trace the rim of his hole, and he mewled pitifully.

"My Harry," Lucius growled. "If you only knew how long I've been wanting you like this." When his words elicited a whimper, he kissed Harry again, then laid him down on his back and made himself comfortable between Harry's spread legs. For a moment, he lost himself in the sight before him - hard, rosy flesh appearing and disappearing at the whim of his cane.

"What are you doing, master?" Harry whispered, rather embarrassed by the close scrutiny.

Lucius merely smiled, shifted the cane a little, grasped the cheeks of Harry's arse, and replaced his fingers with his tongue to trace the distended ring with tiny licks.

Harry gasped, trembling all over. "Please!"

It was not hard to guess what Harry was pleading for, and Lucius was more than happy to oblige. He flicked his tongue into the hole, tasting not only Harry, but a faint hint of leather from his cane and the potion it had been stirring. He smiled and did it again, and once Harry had gone completely still safe for the involuntary vibrations in his limbs, he licked deep, repeatedly, quickly, tormenting the sensitised inner walls until Harry cried out.

"Oh, Master! Too much! I can't--"

Lucius took pity, giving Harry - and incidentally himself - a breather. He traced the damp hole with one finger, occasionally dipping it inside a little way, until he felt Harry was ready for more. "Accio healing potion!" he called out, shocked by how raspy his voice sounded; it had been too long. A prepared bottle of the potion flew into his outstretched hand. He uncorked it and covered the fingers of his right hand with the smooth liquid, then squirted more into Harry's hole for good measure.

Harry shivered at the momentary cool, but sighed when it warmed to body temperature immediately. He shifted experimentally, gasping when the lotion oozed deeper inside him. And then his master's fingers were back, sliding easily into the wetness, pushing it further in until slippery fingertips just brushed a little bump deep inside him, and he cried out, arching his back and forcing the fingers even deeper. His cry turned into a wail as the snake head on his cock chose that moment to suck especially hard, and he came forcefully inside the metal cavern.

Lucius groaned, but continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry, knowing full well the boy was not only ready but almost unbearably sensitive at that moment.

"Master Lucius, please..."

"What do you want, Harry?" Lucius said gently. "Ask me for it."

Harry blushed at the words lodged in his throat, despite the fact that his master's fingers were inside him and his spent cock was still twitching inside the snake head. "I... I can't," he admitted pitifully.

Lucius smirked. "Do you want me to take you, Harry? To possess you as my cane took possession of you before?"

"Oh! Yes!"

Lucius withdrew his fingers reluctantly and undid his buttons, wincing when his cock - hard as stone and throbbing an angry red by now - was freed at last. He did not take the time to undress, merely lowered his trousers down his thighs, pushed Harry's knees further apart on the floor, and aligned the tip of his cock with Harry's hole, nudging at it. He knew Harry was so slick and wide open, he wouldn't need any more potion, but still, he couldn't resist stroking some of the slippery substance into his hot flesh, growling as he visualised it sliding into the boy's body.

Harry's thighs were trembling, but he pushed back a little, then promptly blushed at his impatience.

Lucius chuckled. "Eager, my Harry?"

"Yes," Harry breathed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lucius stroked Harry's flat belly soothingly. "I'm quite eager myself." And with that, he pushed inside, groaning when he realised just how open and willing Harry was.

Harry was mewling incomprehensibly, and Lucius was capable of nothing besides closing his eyes in sheer bliss, clutching Harry's buttocks, and staying right where he was - all the way inside the boy. He had waited so long for this, and was so close, he hardly dared move.

Harry was, as usual, making things difficult, wriggling and pushing back and then, oh god, squeezing tight around Lucius' cock.

"Harry!" Lucius growled out in warning, his fingers digging into smooth flesh, and he began thrusting without restraint.

" _Yes!_ Oh, master!" Harry cried out, his hands clutching at Lucius' thighs and his back arching like a cat's. He whimpered each time Lucius hit that bump inside him and, before long, he was coming again, squeezing around Lucius so hard, his master could not hold back anymore. While hot seed filled him, Harry watched the absolute rapture transforming his master's face, decided he had never seen anything more beautiful, and smiled.

"You little demon," Lucius purred affectionately, slowly drawing out and watching his seed trickling out of Harry as he drew the boy up. He plucked the relentless snake head gently from Harry's limp cock and placed the cane on the floor.

"Thank you," Harry whispered at last, his mouth brushing the edge of Lucius' jaw.

Lucius chuckled. "You're welcome." He pulled Harry close and kissed him hard, wincing when the boy's backside pressed down on his spent cock.

Harry moved back immediately, looking down. There was a quick glance up from under long lashes, and he was scrambling back on his knees to lick at Lucius' soft, wet flesh.

"I was right," Lucius croaked. "You are a demon." But he didn't stop Harry, who lapped and sucked sloppily but with such devotion, it wasn't long before Lucius began to harden again. He threaded his fingers in the soft black hair, encouraging Harry, even while plotting his retaliation. When he had managed to subtly direct Harry to another angle, he reached for the floppy cane, spelled it clean, and once again pushed the end of it between Harry's arse cheeks.

Harry hiccupped around his cock, looking up in surprise, but turned in such a way as to give Lucius easier access.

"Do you want me to move it?" Lucius murmured.

Harry blinked rapidly in affirmation, not releasing Lucius' hardening cock for a moment. He hummed delightedly around it when Lucius began thrusting the cane in and out of his arse.

"On your back, Harry," Lucius commanded when he could take it no more.

Harry obeyed immediately, spreading his legs wide so Lucius could keep the cane in motion. He watched Lucius bend down to give a few quick licks to his half hard cock, but his eyes widened comically when his master scooped up more of the potion and positioned himself.

"But master, the cane!" Harry squeaked, trying not to panic.

Lucius smirked. "You're so open now, Harry. It won't hurt at all."

He was right. After enchanting the cane to once more move on its own, Lucius slid his cock into Harry alongside it, then began to move in opposing thrusts.

Harry made all manner of delighted noises, and with both of them sensitised beyond endurance, it didn't take long at all. Harry was crying out for his beautiful master to take him hard when Lucius came for a second time, bathing his cane and Harry's channel before pulling out with a groan. He slowly, carefully, drew out the cane with a wet squelch and threw it aside, chuckling when it hissed in annoyance.

Harry lay as limp as a doll, but his eyes were shining and his lips swollen and his skin flushed like a ripe apple. "You truly are the world's greatest sorcerer, master," he whispered in awe.

Lucius burst out laughing. Then he stopped suddenly, staring at Harry with wide eyes. "How on earth did you manage to converse with the cane, Harry?"

Harry blinked, sitting up slowly and with Lucius' help. "I simply talked to it."

"You _simply_ talked to it!" Lucius pulled him into his lap. "You do know, Harry - only Parselmouths are able to speak to snakes?"

"But Master, I'm not--"

Lucius smiled. "It would seem that you are, Harry."

"Oh!" Harry gulped. "Then I am not completely worthless."

It was said with such charming surprise, Lucius hugged the boy tightly, smiling against the side of the sweat-damp neck. Deciding he could lower his villainous front - no one but Harry would ever have to know - he said, "Harry, you are worth a world to me."

 

The End


End file.
